


Meeting Up

by Joycee



Series: Simon [2]
Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Marriage, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Simon go to Aspen for a romantic ski weekend without the kids. There they meet up with Tim and Elisa, who are doing the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anakin_Caffrey (Synthetic_Skywalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anakin_Caffrey+%28Synthetic_Skywalker%29).



Matt is as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. He calls, "Come on, Simon! We don't want to miss our flight."

Simon smiles affectionately, "Calm down, Babe. We have plenty of time. You're really looking forward to this vacation, aren't you?"

Matt responds enthusiastically, "I really am. I'm ready for a vacation for just the two of us. I love skiing, too, even if I have only tried it once."

"Yeah, you picked it up really fast. You're a quick learner for a boy from Texas," Simon teases, giving Matt a peck on his cheek. "I'm looking forward to spending some time with you, too."

Matt puts his hand proprietarily on Simon's ass. He adds, "Well, we don't have to ski all the time."

"Mmm, Aspen's such a romantic town and we can soak in the hot tub at the resort and sit by the fire," imagines Simon.

 _"Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream, by the fire...."_ warbles Matt. _"Walking in a Winter Wonderland."_

"Come on, Perry Como, I'm all ready. Let's go before we really are late," urges Simon cheerfully.

Matt falls asleep with his head resting comfortably on Simon's shoulder during the plane flight. When they arrive in Denver, Simon gently wakes him. Matt exclaims, "Wow, that was a short flight!"

Simon laughs and flexes his arm. "It was for you anyway. I've lost the feeling in this arm."

Matt gives him a little punch. "Okay, now we go get on the small plane to take us to Aspen, right? Oh look, it's snowing!"

A woman overhears him and then recognizes him. She tells her friend excitedly, "Hey look, it's Matt Bomer."

Matt smiles and stops to give a few autographs. When they get to their gate, there is a photographer hanging around in hopes of catching some celebrities flying through to Aspen. He snaps some photos as he calls out, "Hey, Matt, hey Simon. Look over here."

Matt flashes them a quick smile and Simon steers him to the line to get on the plane. While they're standing there, they hear the photographer shout, "Tim DeKay. A picture please?"

Matt whirls around to see Tim and his wife getting into line behind them. He gasps, "Tim! Hey, are you two going to Aspen, too?"

Tim gives him a slightly chagrined smile and says, "Uh, yeah, we are. I didn't expect to see you, Matt." 

Tim's wife, Elisa, smiles and she and Simon greet each other as Matt kisses her cheek and then Tim's. She gushes, "Oh, won't this be fun? Where are you staying?"

Tim and Simon look uncomfortable as they discover that both couples are planning a romantic weekend without their kids and they are all staying at the same resort.

Elisa is oblivious and Matt is pleased. He enthuses, "Oh, this will be fun! We can have dinner together. Elisa, are you a good skier?"

Tim says proudly, "She's a real expert. I can hardly keep up with her."

"Oh, I guess I'm the only beginner then. I just learned last year," Matt laughs. "I think I might try snowboarding this time."

Tim teases, "I hear that's what all the kids do. Grownups prefer skiing."

"You know me." Matt retorts with a grin. "My motto is 'Never grow up.'"

"Come on, Peter Pan, let's get on the airplane," Simon suggests.

The flight is short and they have to stay seated because the snow is creating some turbulence. When they arrive, Simon and Matt head straight to a waiting limo, having arranged in advance for their luggage to be delivered to them.

Matt calls out, "Hey Tim, want to share a ride?"

When they are all settled in the car, Simon opens a bottle of champagne and pours them each a glass. He proposes a toast, "To a fun and relaxing weekend."

They all clink their glasses and Simon wraps a possessive arm around Matt's shoulder and squeezes him fondly. Matt is excitedly looking out the window at the falling snow. He enthuses, "Oh, isn't it pretty! Just look at it!"

Elisa says, "Mmm, fresh powder for skiing, too. That's a treat."

Tim is uncharacteristically quiet during the ride and looks vaguely uncomfortable, but only Simon notices it. By the time they arrive at the resort, Matt and Elisa have made plans for all of them to have dinner together.

When they get out of the limo, Matt dances around delightedly in the snow and the others all chuckle watching how excited he is.

Simon and Tim register and pick up their room keys while Matt and Elisa pick up trail maps for the ski slope. They discover that their suites are down the same hallway a few rooms apart.

They split up to wait for their luggage so they can get ready for dinner. Matt walks around checking out the luxurious suite. He says enthusiastically, "Can you believe Tim and Elisa are here, too?"

Simon frowns, "Yeah, that is a surprise, to me at least."

Matt looks shocked, "What? You think I arranged for them to be here? I certainly did not."

"Maybe you mentioned on the phone that we were spending this weekend here," Simon pouts.

"No, I did not! I have not even talked to Tim on the phone for a long time. I've been so busy. Life has been crazy. You know that. It's why we came out here, Simon," Matt insists.

"So we could have a romantic weekend alone, just the two of us, remember?" Simon complains, "You were sure quick to arrange for us to have dinner with them."

Matt responds quietly, "I haven't seen my friends in a long time. I just want to catch up on things."

Simon says nastily, "Can't you catch up on the phone; or are you too busy doing something else?"

Matt looks stung, "That was a mean remark, Simon. If you don't want to have dinner with them, we won't. You can call and tell them."

"No, no, I'm sorry, Matty. I just let myself feel threatened. I'm sorry I accused you," Simon soothes. "Of course we'll have dinner with Tim and Elisa. Just try not to flirt too much. Okay?"

Matt puts his arm around Simon and hugs him. He promises, "I'll try. I guess it depends on what you call flirting. If you're going to be jealous, we just won't go. I don't want our weekend to be ruined."

"No, you're right. I'm being unreasonable. We're not going to let anything spoil our weekend together," Simon assures him.

"Okay," Matt replies. He walks over and looks out the window and suggests, "Simon, we have lots of time before dinner. Let's go for a little walk in the snow!"

Simon smiles, "You know what? You go and I'll stay here and get us unpacked."

Matt agrees a little reluctantly. He strolls out the door of the hotel and starts to take look around. Before long, Tim comes up behind him and says, "Hey stranger. Taking a walk?"

Matt asks suspiciously, "Yeah, what are you doing out here?"

Tim looks a little hurt, but he explains, "Elisa is unpacking and she suggested I come down to get some air, meaning out of her way."

Matt asks, "You didn't know I was down here? That's not why you came out?"

"Nope. Sorry I'm interrupting your walk," Tim says irritably. "I'll just go back inside and sit by the fire."

Matt feels conflicted because Tim is hurt and Matt would love to go for a walk with him, but if Simon finds out, he'll never believe they didn't arrange to meet outside and he'll be upset. He calls, "Tim! Wait. I'm sorry. First Simon was suspicious of me; now I'm suspicious of you; now you're annoyed at me. It's enough. We're all here to have a good time."

Tim looks puzzled. "What is everybody so suspicious about?"

Matt looks down. Snowflakes cling to his lashes and Tim smiles at how sweet he looks. Matt asks pointedly, "What do you think everyone is so tense about? Well, at least you and Simon were when we got here. Me. Me and you. Sex."

"Oh whoa," Tim objects, "I did not come down here to search for you so we could slip off and have sex, Matt."

"I know," Matt says quietly. "I realize that now." He bends down and picks up a little snow and looks at Tim with sparkling eyes. "Isn't this wonderful stuff?"

Tim picks up a handful and starts making a snow ball. Matt squeals and runs, saying, "Oh no, I'm not getting into a snowball fight with a guy who plays baseball."

Tim runs after him and catches him. Matt laughs as Tim stuffs some snow down his collar. He wrenches out of Tim's grip and turns around to face him. Tim is looking at him with so much love and desire. Matt feels magnetically drawn to kiss him. 

They are kissing with passion when they hear Simon's cutting voice behind them. "Oh," he says bitterly. "I came down to take a walk with you, Matt, but I see you've already found someone."

Matt runs to him, crying, "No, no, Simon. Wait. It's not what you think. We just met up a few minutes ago by accident and we started playing in the snow."

"And then you decided to make out right out here where anyone could see you and snap a picture," Simon admonishes. "You knew I was feeling threatened by Tim being here; yet you went right to him and started kissing him. What am I supposed to think?"

Tim walks over to them and confesses, "It was my fault. I didn't expect to find you down here when I came outside, Matty, but I was thrilled to see you. This is fucked up. It's not fair to any of us. I'm going to go up and tell Elisa not to unpack. We'll leave and go somewhere else."

"No," Simon says grudgingly. "Don't spoil your weekend because of us. We should all be able to be adult about this."

Simon and Tim both look at Matt and he feels confused and upset. "All this is because of me. I'm so sorry. I love you both, but I'm married to Simon. Tim, I'll have to stay away from you."

Tim nods sadly, "Yeah, I guess that's the best thing to do. I'm sorry too. I'd never try to cause any trouble between you two. I'm married, too, you know."

Simon says self consciously, "Do you think we could have this conversation privately. I don't want see a tabloid headline screaming, _"Matt Bomer's husband and former costar fight over him at Aspen resort."_

Matt giggles, "That would just give the fans something to obsess over. I thought we came here because they provide privacy for their guests."

"They do limit the paparazzi, but they can't control the other guests. Anyway, no reason to conduct all our business out here in the cold," Simon explains.

"Conducting business? Is that what we're doing?" Tim looks at them incredulously. "Well, I'm done."

Simon turns to Matt guiltily and apologizes, "Well, I made a mess of that, didn't I? I shouldn't have gone ballistic over a kiss. I came out here to find you and apologize for being so suspicious earlier, and now I've really made things even worse. I'm sorry, Matty."

Matt looks up at him shyly, "Well, you did kind of find us kissing. I didn't mean to. He was chasing me with a snowball. We were just playing and then it just happened. I'm sorry, too.

Simon puts his arm around him and draws him in for a kiss on the cheek. He sighs, "Babe, you are just naturally as affectionate as a puppy, and you have about the same ability for self control. The thing is, I know about you and Tim, and I don't really mind. I mean, I understand. It's just that this weekend was supposed to be special for us, Matty. I don't want to share you with anyone."

Matt leans against him, entwining their hands and reassures, "You don't have to share me. I'm not planning to have sex with Tim."

"I know you aren't planning it, Babe, but I'm afraid it might just happen," anguishes Simon.

Matt turns to face him. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Tim offered to leave, but you told him not to."

"No, that's ridiculous. We're all adults here. We should be able to handle this. I'll try not to be such a jealous fool," Simon promises. He kisses Matt romantically and says fiercely, "You're mine, Matthew Bomer!"

Matt shivers and suggests, "Why don't we take this upstairs then. I'm getting cold anyway."

Simon keeps his arm firmly around Matt's shoulders all the way to their room. He kisses Matt again and looks sincerely into his eyes. He says intensely, "I love you so much. You are my precious husband, my partner, my life."

Matt kisses him back and vows, "I don't love anyone as much as I love you. I never will. We're going to spend our whole lives together."

Down the hall, Tim is sitting morosely on his bed listening to Elisa chatter. He feels so conflicted. He suggests, "Elisa, I was thinking we might want to move to a different resort. It's awkward being here with Matt and Simon."

She whirls around and exclaims, "What?! How is it awkward, Tim? Are you still in love with Matt? I thought all that was over now."

"It is," Tim says miserably. "I thought it was. Oh, I don't know. I just saw Matt downstairs and we started playing in the snow and I just had to kiss him. Simon came down and saw us and he was pissed."

Elisa says coldly, "I wonder why. Maybe he doesn't want to share his husband with someone else."

"I know, and I know you don't want to either. You shouldn't have to," admits Tim. He goes to her and tries to kiss her, but she doesn't return his affection. 

She asks, "Are we still having dinner with them? That should be fun."

"I'll beg off. I'll say we're tired from the trip," Tim suggests.

"Oh no you're not! You are going to control yourself, Tim DeKay, and so is Matt Bomer. We're all good friends. That's all," Elisa says sternly. Tim nods glumly.

A similar conversation is taking place in the other couple's room. Matt offers, "Simon, we don't have to eat dinner with Tim and Elisa. We can just cancel our reservation."

Simon replies, "No, we're all friends. I may even ask the manager to photograph the four of us having a good time together. That will help quell any rumors about you and Tim."

Matt sighs, "Ah yes, the ever important public relations. Well, I'm going to take a hot shower then."

Simon watches appreciatively as Matt casually strips off his clothes. The sight of Matt's perfectly sculpted body never fails to arouse him. He smiles, "I'm coming in there with you, Babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt and Simon and Tim and Elisa meet in one of the resort's gourmet restaurants. The setting is elegant and there is a violin and harp duo playing. The maître d' accompanies the expensively and stylishly dressed couples to their table and hands Simon a Wine List.

The four sit so they are seated across from their spouses. Simon begins to peruse the Wine List. Matt and Elisa exchange comments on how nice the hotel is. Tim looks uncomfortable and slides a finger around the neck of his shirt, hoping to loosen it a little.

A waiter comes over to ask if they would like cocktails. Matt suggests martinis so they all agree. Tim says, "You'd think at a ski resort, they'd have more casual restaurants.

Simon replies, "There are plenty of them. We just thought we'd eat a nice meal tonight because tomorrow we'll be skiing all day. Wait until you see the menu. I think you'll be pleased.

Matt teases, "Oh, Tim is a red meat kind of guy. Maybe chateaubriand, hmm? I bet Elisa will enjoy some more adventurous nouveau cuisine. Tim has excellent taste in women and you have excellent taste in food."

Tim squirms in his chair and Simon clears his throat. "I'll order a bottle of red and a bottle of white. Any preferences or will you trust me to make a choice?'

Matt chirps, "I trust you, Simon." Elisa concurs, "Sure, you decide for us. I'm sure it will be wonderful." Matt nods enthusiastically, "Oh, it will! Simon is a wine expert."

Tim grunts, "I'm not a big fan of wine as a general rule." Matt smiles, "But you like the martini, don't you? Want another one?"

Tim realizes that his glass is empty and blushes, "Yeah, well, maybe I will. Are you going to join me?" Matt nods and grins, "Bottoms up!"

Simon and Elisa give them disapproving looks. Simon warns, "Careful you don't ruin your palates for the food and the wine."

Matt gives him a big smile and reassures, "I can handle it. Don't forget, we're here to relax." Elisa pats him on his arm and says, "Let's not get too relaxed, though, okay?"

Simon informs them, "I asked the resort to allow a photographer in this evening to take a few pictures of the four us. With your permission, I'll go ahead and ask them to send him in now."

Matt is already getting a little tipsy from slurping his martini at the unaccustomed high altitude. He laughs, "He means before his husband gets too drunk and falls off his chair."

That makes Tim laugh, but a warning look from Elisa cuts him off. She says, "None of us need to drink too much tonight. Remember, we want to be up early in the morning to hit the slopes."

The photographer comes in and poses them for a few photos. As he leaves, he says, "Thank you, Mr. Bomer. I love your show."

Matt replies, "Oh, thank you. The pictures were my husband Simon Halls' idea. This is Tm DeKay, my costar and his wife, Elisa Taylor. Please make sure we are all named in the caption."

The photographer agrees, "I will, for sure. Thanks again. Have a nice evening." Matt looks a little embarrassed and covers with a story about going out with Tim in New York when Matt was wearing his glasses, so Tim was recognized and he wasn't.

Tim is also getting drunk from his second martini and begins talking sentimentally about the good times he and Matt had while they were filming _White Collar._ He says sadly, "I miss those days, don't you, Buddy?"

Matt smiles at him benignly, but Simon interjects, "Sure that show was fun, but I'm so proud of Matty's serious work in _The Normal Heart_ with Mark Ruffalo. That was real art."

Elisa giggles flirtatiously, "Personally, I loved you in _Magic Mike_ \- both of them. Do you enjoy dancing, Matt?" He winks at her and says, "Want to go out later and find out?"

Tim grumbles, "I wouldn't really call that dancing." Matt leans forward and teases, "What would you call it?"

To Simon's relief, they finally order their food and wine. He asks politely, "Tim, Elisa, are you enjoying your new home. I really enjoyed seeing it at your housewarming party. It's so clever of you to incorporate green technology."

Tim launches into one of his favorite subjects, with Elisa contributing details. Matt asks how their children are and that leads to entertaining stories about both couples' children. Matt gives Simon a loving look and sighs, "Yeah, but it's nice to get away for a weekend. Our boys are with Simon's sister and they love that. I'm looking forward to spending some quality time with my husband this weekend."

Elisa comments, "We have the same idea. I hope we're not interfering with your romantic weekend. I still can't believe we chose the same resort for the same weekend."

Simon says dryly, "Yeah, that is a little unbelievable, isn't it? I thought so, too." Matt gives him a worried look and asks "Elisa, have you two ever been here before?"

Elisa nods, "Oh yes, we love it. The skiing is wonderful and Aspen is such fun. We're invited to a party tomorrow night. You two are welcome to come along with us if you want to."

"Ooh, a party," Matt coos. "I like parties. Who's going to be there? Anyone I know?"

Simon reminds him, "Babe, we might just want to stay home by the fire, don't you think?"

Tim guffaws, "Aww, such cute lovebirds." Elisa gives him a dirty look and kicks him under the table. She says, "I think that's sweet. If you change your mind, though, just let me know."

Their meals are served and Simon sniffs and tastes the wines, while Tim rolls his eyes. Tim and Matt have both finished their second martinis and Matt giggles at him.

Simon rolls his eyes at both of them and proceeds to pour wine for everyone. Tim proposes a toast, "To dear old friends and happy coincidences."

Tim and Matt continue drinking more than Simon and Elisa and start getting a little silly. As they finish their desserts, Tim chuckles, "Anyone for the hot tub tonight?"

Elisa looks at him affectionately and responds, "Oh yes, it's heavenly to soak in the hot water and look up at the stars with the cold snow all around you."

Matt looks surprised. "You mean it's outside?" Tim confirms, "Yup. You can't even feel the cold once you get in. It's fun."

Simon cuts in, "Maybe we'll try it tomorrow, don't you think, Babe? We should go to bed early tonight."

Matt looks from one man to the other and says reluctantly, "Sure Simon. It does sound like fun, though. Kind of a thrill for this Texas boy. I wonder if it's still snowing?"

Simon signs for the check and they all get up from the table. To his relief, everyone exchanges pleasant good nights. In the elevator, Tim surreptitiously pats Matt's ass. He says innocently, "Well, you're welcome to come and join us in the hot tub if you can't get to sleep."

They go to their separate rooms and Matt flops onto the bed. He gushes, "This is a wonderful place. I'm having fun already."

"Yeah, what happened to no flirting tonight, Matt? You were practically drooling over Tim," complains Simon.

Matt says sassily, "Was not! Come here and I'll flirt with you, Baby."

Simon lies down on the bed next to him and asks challenging, "Sure you don't want to go get in the hot tub with your friends?"

"No, I want to be with you. We can go in the hot tub another time. Come here, Simon. I love you."

"You always get so cuddly when you drink," Simon chuckles. "Want me to undress you?" Matt nods enthusiastically, "Oh yeah. Then what shall we do?"

"Just you wait. We'll think of something fun," Simon promises. "I want to make sweet love to you all night long, Matty."

"So much for getting a good night's sleep, I guess," teases Matt, as he happily rolls over into his husband's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim and Elisa run through the frigid air to the hot tub and quickly sink into it. Elisa snuggles up to Tim and says, "Ohh, now this is romantic."

Tim puts his arm around her and kisses her forehead. "Yes, just the two of us out here."

"Are you sorry Matt didn't come? He seemed very anxious to get back to his room with Simon." Elisa observes.

"Matty turns into such a slut when he's drunk," chuckles Tim fondly.

"And you turn into a real jerk when you're drunk, Tim," Elisa complains. She moves away from him in the large tub. "I wish you wanted to be with me the way Matt wants to be with Simon."

"Oh, Sweetheart, I do. We're here for a romantic weekend together. Remember?" Tim protests.

Elisa sighs, "Yes. I wish we had never run into your boyfriend and his husband, though."

"My boyfriend? Elisa, I have completely refused to see Matt since the show ended because I didn't want to hurt our marriage, or his either. Give me a little credit, will you?" Tim pleads.

"So, you're saying Matt wants to get together with you?" Elisa asks suspiciously.

"No, I'm not saying anything except, when we left New York after the show ended, I told him we couldn't see each other anymore. I told him how much I love you, Sweetheart," Tim vows.

"Oh Tim, I think I was very understanding when you were both away from home and working so closely together. I could accept that things got physical between you and it was part of your chemistry that the made the show so successful," Elise tells him. "But I never thought you were in love in with each other."

"No, Elisa. I love Matt, but that's not the same as being in love with him," Tim objects.

"Tim, in love is when your eyes light up and your pulse races and you can't resist kissing him because he looks so cute in the snow. It's drinking too much so you can get through a dinner with his husband. It's trying to get him to join us in the hot tub," Elisa says softly. "It's checking the door over there every few minutes to see if he is coming through it."

Tim is glad it's dark so his blushing is not so obvious. He hangs his head and admits, "You're right, but I really want this weekend with you. We probably won't even run into Matt and Simon again. Hell, they may just stay in bed in their room."

"Well, I'm not staying in bed. I'm getting up early to go skiing tomorrow. Are you going to join me?" Elisa asks challengingly.

"Of course, I am," Tim assure her. "You know I won't see Matt on those double diamond slopes we'll be skiing. That should make you feel better. And tomorrow night we have that party to go to."

Elisa kisses him lightly and gets up to wrap a towel around herself and go back inside. Tim stretches out in the tub and promises, "I'll be up in a few minutes, okay? I just want to enjoy the hot water a little longer."

She nods, "Alright. I'm going to go put something sexy on. Don't be too long."

Tim gives her a big smile, "Don't worry, I won't. How could I, knowing you're waiting for me in something sexy? I'll be there in a few minutes.

When she is out of sight, Tim places his hand on his cock and indulges in daydreaming about Matt and how gorgeous he looks. He thought he had mostly gotten over Matt. Until today, their only contact has been a little sporadic phone sex.

He pictures Matt looking adorable with snow on his lashes and an excited smile on his face. He recalls chasing him, catching him, making him giggle....and kissing him. His cock is growing hard in his hand and he lazily strokes himself for a minute; then sighs and gets out of the tub to go have sex with the wife he truly loves. He vows to put Matty out of his mind.

Elisa looks pretty in her sexy new lingerie as promised and Tim enthusiastically makes love to her. He tells her he loves her and cuddles her close. When he closes his eyes, though, he still sees a vision of Matt playing in the snow like a beautiful grownup child.


	4. Chapter 4

At the first crack of sunrise, Matt wakes up and leaps out of bed, refreshed by a good night's sleep after luxurious satisfying lovemaking with Simon. Simon sits up on the side of the bed and complains, "It's not fair. You do the drinking and I get the headache. It's the altitude."

Matt grins, "I guess I'm in better shape than you are, Baby. Want me to go get you some coffee?"

Simon suggests, "We can just make coffee here in the room or order room service, can't we?"

"Oh no, I'm going to bring you the most exotic gourmet coffee I can find, and anyway, I'm dying to go downstairs and see the place in the day time," Matt tells him.

"It's so early, though. The slopes won't even be open for another hour or so," whines Simon. "You go ahead, Matty. I'm just going to lie back down for a little while."

Matt gives him a kiss and sympathizes, "Poor thing. You rest and I promise I'll come back with some wonderful coffee for you."

When he reaches the lobby, a fire is crackling in a large stone fireplace and the lodge is bustling with early risers seeking breakfast and coffee. Matt is offered a complimentary mimosa champagne and orange juice cocktail. He accepts with delight and grabs a complimentary muffin. He asks where he can find some latte and orders a special blend for himself and Simon. 

A familiar deep voice behind him asks, "Hey, is that what you recommend? Elisa is suffering from a little altitude sickness so I offered to bring her some good coffee. She's really anxious to get out on the slopes as soon as they open."

"Tim!" exclaims Matt. "Uh, yeah. Simon has the same problem. He said it wasn't fair that I did the drinking and he got the headache."

Tim laughs, "We must be doing something right. Did you have a Mimosa this morning?"

"Yep," Matt smiles. "Sure did. Great way to start the morning! How was the hot tub last night?"

"It was hot!" Tim leers. "Elisa and I were the only ones in it. Very romantic. You've got to try it when you get back from the slopes this afternoon."

"Mmm, I will. I think I really am going to try snowboarding. It looks like a lot of fun to me," Matt decides.

Tim asks, "Want some company? I wouldn't mind trying it myself. I like a challenge. Anyway, Elisa out skis me by a mile. I can't keep up with her."

"Oh, she should ski with Simon then. He's an expert skier, too," suggests Matt. "Come on, we should take the poor things their coffees so the caffeine can help them. I'm going to get dressed in my warm clothes and come back down here for breakfast. Care to join me?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in half an hour?" Tim offers. "Then we can go see about borrowing some snowboards and boots."

Both Matt and Tim tell their spouses they are going to try snowboarding without mentioning that they plan to try it together. Simon and Elisa are agreeable because they are looking forward to skiing without being held up by a slower companion. They agree on a time to meet back at the lodge for a late lunch in case they don't see each other outside.

Matt and Tim accept another complimentary Mimosa on the way to the dining room. Matt jokes, "Think this might help with the snowboarding?"

Tim replies, "Well, maybe the falls will hurt less anyway. This is going to be fun."

After breakfast, they go check out boards and boots and get some minimal instruction from a young boarder with dreadlocks who points them toward the beginner slopes. They find it a little awkward at first, but soon begin to get comfortable on their boards. 

Tim enthuses, "Hey, this is easier than skiing. I can totally get into this."

After a few runs down the bunny slope, they decide to take off for the lifts to the intermediate slopes. They start with a long winding trail down the mountain that is not too challenging. Soon they are hopping up over little bumps in the snow and picking up speed. 

After several runs, their faces are red and they are both laughing and having so much fun. They are rapidly improving in their technique and trying a few tricks. Matt crashes on a turn and he's lying in the snow giggling when Tim catches up to him. 

Tim suggests, "Hey, hotdog, why don't we take a short break in the warming house at the top of the lift." As the lift takes them up, they enjoy the beauty of the morning scenery. It's starting to snow again and Matt is thrilled.

They sit at a long table next to a group of young snowboarders. They are enjoying listening to them bragging to each other about their skills and tricks when the kid next to Matt passes a joint to him. Matt looks at him in confusion and the kid says casually, "Hey, it's okay. Weed is totally legal in Colorado.

Matt looks at Tim with his blue eyes sparkling and inhales deeply. He hands the joint to Tim with an "I dare you" look on his face. Tim accepts it with a smile and inhales. While they are sitting there, the marijuana comes around a couple more times.

The group of athletic snowboarders gets up to leave. The one sitting next to Matt smiles and says, "Hey, later man. Have a great afternoon."

Matt nods, suddenly feeling too stoned to talk. Tim replies, "Thanks, man, we will."

They both sit there grinning at each other until Tim asks, "Do you think you're going to be able to ride your board back down?"

Matt answers, "I'm not sure if I can even walk. That was really strong stuff!"

Tim chuckles, "Yeah, it was. Come on, let's just try to get back down the hill. Then we can take a little break at the bottom."

They bundle up and walk outside and Matt looks up at the falling snow. He stops and sighs, "Oh wow. It's so wonderful, isn't Tim?"

Tim smiles broadly, "Yeah, it's wonderful and so are you, but you are really stoned, Buddy."

Matt nods, "Aren't you high too? Just look how beautiful the snow is. Oh wow."

Tim guides him to their boards. He points out, "I don't think I inhaled as deeply as you did, Matty. Come on, and I'll help you get back down. We'll just take it slow."

Matt gives him a mischievous look and shakes his head, "Nope! Beat you down there!"

He takes off down the slope without warning and Tim quickly follows, worried that Matt is going to kill himself. Instead he is amazed to see Matt expertly racing down the mountain at top speed, gracefully weaving around others and jumping over the rough spots. Tim tries to keep up and relaxes into it. 

When they reach the bottom, they are both laughing delightedly. Tim jokes, "Hanging around with that crowd of stoners at the top must have made you an expert!"

Matt smiles obliviously, "I just became one with the board and it became one with the mountain and we were all one together."

"I think that almost made sense," chuckles Tim. "Come on, let's park these things and go inside."

As they walk back into the lodge, Matt's face lights up. He looks up at Tim excitedly and says, "Hot tub!" 

"Now?" asks Tim skeptically. Matt enthuses, "Yeah, while it's snowing. Come on!"

"Okay, well, we'll have to get our bathing suits on. Do you know where the hot tub is? Shall we meet there?"

Matt shakes his head, "Let's go up together. I'll grab my suit and then we can get yours."

"That's probably a good idea," Tim agrees. I don't want to lose you wandering off somewhere and getting so fascinated with something that you get stuck."

Matt gives him a brilliant smile and holds out his hand, "Okay, come on."

Tim takes his hand, cautiously looking around to see if anyone is watching them. He decides they are safe and leads Matt to the elevator. Matt stares at the buttons with a dazed look on his face. Fortunately, Tim knows which room Matt and Simon are staying in.

Tim leaves Matt to put on his trunks and goes to his own room to put his on. He returns to find Matt wrapped in a thick terry robe and staring out the window at the snow. He chuckles at Matt's look of wonder and steers him toward the door. "Ready, Buddy? Let's go to the hot tub and you can watch the snowflakes melt as they hit the water."

Matt points out seriously, "Do you realize that every snowflake is unique; yet they all come together to make that beautiful smooth blanket on the ground?"

Tim looks into Matt's very stoned deep blue eyes and wants to kiss him so badly, but he restrains himself and gets them to the elevator and then leads Matt to the hot tub. There are a few people already in the tub.

Matt sheds his robe and sandals, squeals and runs the short space through the cold to immerse himself in the tub of steaming water. He leans his head back and catches snowflakes on his tongue, laughing with delight. 

Tim joins him and sits very near Matt without touching him, mindful of the others in the tub. He notices the two women and one man all admiring Matt's good looks and joyful expression. He feels an irrational pride as he responds to their pleasantries. Fortunately, Matt says little and nobody recognizes the two men.

After a few minutes, the strangers drift out of the tub until Tim and Matt are left alone together. The falling snow continues to fascinate Matt and Tim watches him with affection. Matt sees him and gives him a sheepish smile. He confesses, "I guess I'm really high."

Tim smiles back and replies, "I'd say so. I'm pretty stoned, too. It really is beautiful out here."

Matt slides over next to Tim so their bodies are pressed together and Tim's cock responds involuntarily. Matt notices and giggles. He reaches for it and teases, "Somebody's glad to see me."

They lean in for a short kiss and then Tim pulls apart admonishing, "No, Matty. We can't. We could be recognized, and anyway, it's not fair to Elisa and Simon." Matt nods and pulls back, but he has one hand on his own dick and a blissful look on his face. 

As Tim feared, after a few minutes, he sees three men heading for the hot tub. He gets Matt's attention and gently detaches Matt's hand from fondling himself. He worries that when they stand up, they will both be sporting impressive hard-ons.

The other men greet them pleasantly, but Matt is very vague and fascinated with the snowflakes again. One of the guys chuckles, "Looks like somebody's been trying Colorado's finest. You got to watch out. They have some really strong product out here."

Matt nods in agreement and says, "Oh yeah. It sure is."

Two of the men sink under the water and close their eyes, but the third wants to chat. He observes, "They say there are some movie stars staying here this weekend."

Matt grins with amusement and responds, "Really? Do you know who?"

The guy replies, "No, they really guard people's privacy here. I guess everyone deserves a little time off without being hassled."

Tim nods in acknowledgement, grateful again that no one seems to recognize them. He puts his hand on Matt's thigh under the water and squeezes it to remind him not to give anything away. Matt responds by sidling in even closer to Tim.

After a few more minutes of superficial conversation, Tim gets Matt's attention and suggests they get out. Matt stands up unselfconsciously hard as a rock and wonders, "Wow! I don't even feel cold now!

Tim looks down red faced and grabs a couple of towels to wrap them up in. The friendly man in the tub gives them a broad smile and a wink and says, "You two have a nice day now."

They retrieve their robes and shoes and Tim accompanies Matt to his room. Matt strips off his trunks and Tim's cock aches for him. Matt slips into bed shivering and pulls up the covers. He gives Tim an inviting smile.

Tim goes over and leans down to give him a kiss. He says, "Oh God, I want you, but Matty, we can't."

Matt answers, "I know" and continues kissing him. Tim finally pulls away reluctantly. He has an idea so he retrieves Matt's phone from the nightstand and hands it to him. He suggests, "I'm going to go to my room and get out of my wet swimsuit. We can have a little phone sex, take a short nap in our separate beds, and then we'll go down and meet our spouses for a snack. Okay?"

Matt groans as he begins slowly jacking himself and nods gratefully. Tim hurries to his room and gets out of his wet trunks. He takes his straining cock in hand and calls Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

After a short nap, Matt awakes refreshed and clearheaded. He dresses in his snow clothes and strides down the hall to knock on Tim's door. Tim comes to the door, hastily wrapped in his robe with hair mussed and sleep filled eyes. He complains, "All right, all right. I'm up. Why don't you go on down and find Simon and Elisa and I'll meet you all in the dining room as soon as I get dressed."

"Okay, hurry though," Matt encourages him. "Are we boarding again this afternoon? I can't wait to get back out there."

"Yeah, but no weed breaks this afternoon, Buddy," Tim teases. "I don't want you going home to L.A. with a cast."

"Hey! I was great! What are you talking about?" Matt jokes. "Meet you in the dining room in a few."

Matt finds Elena by the fireplace as they had arranged. She tells him, "I just saw Simon a few minutes ago. He went to get hot chocolate."

"Simon? Chocolate? Really?" Matt asks with surprise. "That doesn't sound like my Simon."

"He's getting it for me," Elena explains. "We skied together this morning and I got pretty cold."

Simon walks up with two cups and corrects, "I got one cup for you and another one for Matty. Hey Babe, did you have fun snowboarding?"

"Yeah, it was great! Came back and got in the hot tub and took a little nap," Matt enthuses. "Can't wait to get back out there this afternoon! Isn't the snow beautiful? And so soft! I only fell a couple of times."

Simon smiles at him affectionately. "I'm glad you had a good time. How about coming with me this afternoon. You can show me how good you are."

Tim walks up and joins the conversation, "Mmm, hot chocolate. Did I just hear someone bragging about his snowboarding skills?"

Matt hands Tim his cup to take a sip. Elena says, "How did it go for you this morning. Did you two snowboarders run into each other out there?"

"Uh yeah," Tim says quickly as he hands the hot chocolate back to Matt. "Why don't we all go have lunch?"

Simon is looking at Tim suspiciously. He asks, "So did you go in the hot tub, too, Tim?"

As they are sitting down at their table, the guy who was in the hot tub with Tim and Matt walks by and winks, "How's it going, you two? You be careful with the ganja now."

Simon turns to Matt and asks frostily, "Ganja? You and Tim got stoned and went in the hot tub together?"

Matt tries to cajole him, "Baby, it wasn't like that. Some boarders up at the top of the lift were passing around a joint and it turned out to be some very strong shit."

Elena has tears in her eyes as she looks accusingly at Tim. "So that's why you wanted to try snowboarding. So you could spend the day with Matt?"

Tim tries to reassure her, "No Sweetheart. No, well, you're so much better at skiing than I am. I hate slowing you down. And I did want to try snowboarding. It turns out it's fun and not that hard to learn. I could show you after lunch."

Elisa asks coldly, "And how was the hot tub? I suppose you got stoned, too?"

"It's legal here, Sweetheart," Tim explains miserably, as if that makes it all okay. 

The four of them eat their lunches in silence until Matt chirps, "Hey, nothing happened, you guys. Tim is a regular Boy Scout. He's devoted to you, Elena, and I love Simon. We wouldn't do anything to hurt either one of you. Don't be jealous."

That breaks the tension a little. Simon growls, "Okay, Matty, but you're coming with me this afternoon. I can't let you out of my sight for a minute."

Tim notices another resort guest snapping a photo of them with her cell phone and subtly alerts the others. They all smile and pretend to be having a wonderful time together. Tim leans over and gives Elisa a kiss and Simon lays his hand over Matt's on the table.

Before they split up for the afternoon, Simon surprises everyone by asking, "Elisa, are we still invited to join you to go to a party this evening?"

Elisa stammers, "Well, uh, sure, if you want to. I thought you two wanted to be alone."

Simon ruffles Matt's hair and says casually, "I have to keep my sweet husband entertained. What time is the party?"

Elisa responds, "Well, we'll probably go about 9:00. Of course, you're both welcome to come. I'll let our host know, but they won't mind. It's a big event, nothing intimate."

The two couples split up to spend their afternoons skiing and boarding with their partners. Simon and Elisa are impressed with how well their spouses learned to snowboard in one short morning and spend a fun athletic afternoon with them.

Simon and Matt catch the last lift up the mountain and race each other to the bottom. Matt is breathless and pink cheeked and his blue eyes shine with excitement. Simon gives him a loving hug and suggests, "How about getting in that hot tub with me now?"

"Ooh, I'd love to," Matt accepts enthusiastically. "Simon, I'm surprised you want to go to a party with Tim and Elisa tonight. You really don't have to keep me entertained. I've had a wonderful day."

"With your two lovers?" Simon asks quietly. Matt cries, "No Simon. Really. We only had phone sex before we took our naps in our own separate rooms. We were both high from smoking the joint with the stoners in the warming house."

Simon smiles in spite of himself. He teases, "Oh Matty, why did I have to marry such a slut?"

Matt laughs and pretends to pout, "Are you calling me a slut, Simon?"

"Yeah, but in a good way. I'm not mad at you, Babe. I guess that's what I get for choosing such a sexy husband," Simon assures him and puts his arm around him as they head up to their room to change into swim suits. He adds, "I understand that you and Tim are close, too."

Matt turns and kisses him passionately as soon as they get in their room, feeling incredibly grateful for his understanding husband. He tells him earnestly, "I'll love you forever."

When they get to the hot tub, they see Tim and Elisa already there. Tim has his arm around her shoulders and she has her wet head leaned back against him. They look so happy and comfortable together, that it causes Matt to flinch. They watch as Tim lovingly strokes her face and then engages her in a deep romantic kiss.

Simon notices and asks, "Okay Babe?" Matt nods and blinks back a tear. He confesses, "I wish I could show my love for you like that, Simon, so open and uninhibited in public.

Simon nods and agrees, "You can if you don't mind it being splashed all over the Internet. You're very open with the press and the public about our love, our marriage, and our family, but I think I'm a little more comfortable keeping some things more private between us."

"I know," Matt sighs and then cheers up. "Let's go join them. I'm going to wake them up from their lovely dream."

He grabs some snow and makes a nice fat snowball and gestures for Simon to do the same. When they are both ready, they lob them at Tim's bare chest. He startles and looks around, unsure what is happening at first. He sees Matt and Simon just as they let two more snowballs fly.

Elisa shrieks and Tim roars, "Oh, now you're asking for it! Come on Elisa, help me out." They grab some snow and fire back. Elisa hits Matt right in the abs and Tim strikes Simon in the chest. The two race to get under the hot water, but continue the fight from there.

All four of them keep scooping up snow, forming it into snowballs and firing them at each other. At one point, Elisa smacks Tim with one. He whines, "Hey, you're supposed to be on my team!"

They all break down laughing hysterically. They realize that a small group of spectators has gathered and they start to applaud when the battle ends. Matt whispers to Simon, "Well, there's your tabloid story, I guess."

Some people join them in the tub and, sure enough, Matt and Tim have been recognized. A woman gushes, "Oh you two are even better looking in person than you are on television."

Another fawns, "Matt Bomer, oh those amazing blue eyes, and look at your perfect body! You are so gorgeous."

Matt chuckles and he and Tim graciously thank them for their compliments. They apologize for monopolizing the hot tub and answer a few questions. They introduce their spouses, who quietly nod to the obvious fans of their husbands.

One man says at last, "Come on ladies, let these poor people enjoy their soak in the tub. You're not silly teenagers, so don't act like it."

They calm down then, but can't keep their eyes off of Matt and Tim. Matt addresses Elisa, "I know Tim was a baseball player, but how did you get to be so such a good pitcher? I don't think you missed me even once."

"Oh, you're looking at the 'Softball Coach of the Year!'" claims Tim proudly. "Winner of four local championships!"

Matt cries, "Hey, no fair! How were we supposed to know we were fighting with a couple of pros?"

Elisa chides, "I think you made up for any lack of aim with your sneaky close range attack."

Simon stays quiet with a pleased little smile on his face. He takes Matt's hand under the water and guides him to feel the pulsing bulge growing between his legs. Matt stares at him in surprise and blushes. 

Tim notices what is going on between them and teases, "You two are going to put on quite a show when you get out if you're not careful. Want me to get your towels for you?"

Simon nods, still grinning, and accepts his offer. "Would you Tim? Thanks, otherwise we may be stuck here for quite awhile."

Elisa interrupts, "Before we all get out, let me go over our plans for the evening. We have a limo coming at 8:45 to take us to the party. You're welcome to share it with us."

"What should we wear?" asks Matt anxiously. Elisa assures him that a nice turtleneck and slacks will be fine, maybe a sweater if he thinks he will be cold.

Matt smiles at Simon, "Oh Baby, you can wear the new ugly sweater I got for you!"

Tim laughs, "Wait until you see the one Elisa brought for me."

They climb out of the hot tub and slip their towels around them until they get their robes back on. Then they split up with promises to meet at 8:45 in the lobby.


	6. Chapter 6

When they meet in the lobby, the two couples appraise each other appreciatively. Matt and Elisa look chic and sexy in sleek wool turtlenecks, slacks and boots. Simon and Tim look cute wearing their "ugly" sweaters. They laughingly compare them and decide Tim's is slightly more outrageous than Simon's. 

In the limo, Elisa fills them in on their host, who is a very wealthy producer of schlock movies and is married to his fifth wife. The young bride is the star of his latest project and the new light of his life. Elisa also gives them an idea of who else might be at the party. There is no one they know well, although they have met some of the actors previously.

The limo pulls up to a large Swiss chalet style home lit up festively with many lights. When they get inside, the heat is blasting in spite of some doors to the outside being open. Tim grumbles, "Nothing green about this place! What a waste of energy."

Elisa shushes him, reminding him, "Sweetheart, we are just guests here for the evening. Please be polite." Tim reluctantly promises he will be.

Matt is all smiles as a thick cloud of marijuana smoke drifts toward them. He urges, "Oh come on, Simon, we're going to have some fun tonight."

Simon smiles indulgently, "Why have I never known my husband is such a druggie? I always thought you were proud of being Mr. Clean."

"Yeah, I am, usually; but we're on vacation. Come on. You can't tell me you've never gotten high on weed," wheedles Matt.

"Not for a very long time," sighs Simon. "Long before I knew you."

Tim smiles, "Well, when in Aspen.... After all, it's legal here." Elisa grins at him and agrees, "Might as well have some fun."

A waiter is passing out cups of hot buttered rum and they each take one. Tim warns, "Take it slow with these, friends. They're so sweet; they go down easily and the rum can really catch up to you. Take it easy on the weed, too. Matt and I found out this afternoon how powerful it is."

Elisa finds their host and his sexy little blond wife and introduces Simon and Matt. The young hostess gets a starry eyed look over Matt and gushes, "Oh, I know you! You were in _Magic MIke XXL!_ You're sooo sexy. I loved your singing in the movie."

Her possessive husband frowns until Matt grins and says politely, "Oh thank you very much. Simon is my husband. He likes my singing, too."

The young aspiring actress pouts, "Why are all the good ones always gay?" Matt finds that statement extremely offensive, and he starts to protest, but Simon lays a calming hand on his arm. He cautions, "Easy Babe. Some people are just ignorant." Matt turns his back and walks away, determined to have some fun at the party.

Matt and Simon are feeling warm and fuzzy from the hot rum when they come across a group of attractive people passing around a blunt. They join the group and take their turns smoking as it's comes to them. Remembering his experience that morning, Matt takes it a little easy and doesn't inhale too deeply. As they drift away from the group he feels pleasantly high, but not badly impaired. Suddenly he realizes that Simon isn't following him and backtracks to see where he is.

Matt finds Simon staring at a large abstract painting with intense concentration. He comments casually, "That's kind of interesting." Simon doesn't take his eyes off it, but breathes, "Oh Matty, look at it. It's so amazing. Just look at how the colors and patterns interact to produce a kind of peaceful energy."

Matt snickers, "Uh oh, I think somebody is very stoned." Simon ignores him and enthuses, "I just think this is so incredible." Matt pats him gently and says, "Okay, Baby. I'm just going to walk around and socialize a little bit. You enjoy yourself."

Matt finds Tim and Elisa and Tim confides with a smile, "The ganja hit Elisa very hard. She's stoned out of her mind."

They watch her as she studies Tim's colorful patterned sweater like she's never seen anything so fascinating. Matt laughs, "Oh yeah, Simon's the same way. Guess we learned our lesson this morning."

Tim laughs, "We? Don't you mean you learned your lesson?" Matt teases, "What are you, immune, Buddy?" Tim admits, "No, I wouldn't say that. I'm feeling pretty mellow, but at least I can still remember my name."

They wander around chatting to people sociably and taking an occasional hit on a joint. Matt is feeling very sociable and his naturally effervescent personality attracts people to him. After they've been there a couple of hours, Tim finds Matt giggling over his snowboarding exploits with a group of fit looking young people, whom Tim recognizes as Olympic athletes.

Tim suggests, "How about if we round up our zombies and get them back to the resort? Last I checked Elisa was totally absorbed in a discussion of zen philosophy with some screenwriter. Are you ready?"

Matt is feeling very high by this time, too, so he nods and purrs, "Yeah, let's go. I can't wait to get Simon into bed and blow him. He's really going to enjoy it."

Tim smiles, ""Yeah, and so are you, aren't you, Matty?" Matt looks at him with his blue eyes dark with lust and replies guilelessly, "Oh, yes. I love to give my husband pleasure. I love him so much, Tim."

Tim nods and says sentimentally, "I know you do. He's a very lucky man." Matt adds quickly, "So am I!" He unselfconsciously stretches up to kiss Tim on his lips and sighs, "I love you, too. You know that, don't you? Just not in the same way."

Tim agrees, "I know exactly what you mean. I love my wife as much as you love Simon." He winks and says, "Let's find them and take them home so we can show them how just much we love them."


	7. Chapter 7

When they return to their resort, the four stoned friends fondly kiss and say goodnight. Matt jumps Simon as soon as they get inside their room, pushing him onto the bed and kissing him passionately. He growls sexily, "Your body belongs to me tonight, Simon Halls."

Matt leans over to begin undressing Simon and his phone falls out of his pocket. He hastily picks it up and sets it on the nightstand, not realizing that he has accidentally speed dialed Tim. He begins to talk dirty to Simon, thrilling him with descriptions of what he is planning to do to him.

In their room down the hall, Tim and Elisa are kissing romantically when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He retrieves it and they can both clearly hear everything Matt is saying to Simon. It is immediately obvious that Matt doesn't reálize that he has called Tim.

Tim starts to disconnect the call, but Elisa giggles silently and shakes her head. She gives him a naughty look and lays her hand on his arm to stop him. Tim grins at her in surprise, puts the phone on speaker, and lays it down on the nightstand beside their bed. He is immediately turned on by hearing Matt's urgent murmuring to Simon. 

Tim takes Elisa's hand and presses it to his cock bulging through his trousers. She grins provocatively and licks her lip. Tim moans quietly and presses her hand tighter against him and reaches out to pull her turtleneck over her head. They hear Matt telling Simon, "I'm gonna strip for you, Baby. I know how much you like that."

Simon breathes, "You're so gorgeous, Matty. Will you dance for me?"

Tim and Elisa hold their breath as Matt begins to sing a sexy rendition of _"How Does It Feel?"_ As Matt continues, they dance together slowly in time with his singing. Tim smiles proudly at Elisa with tears shining in his eyes. She returns his smile and lays her head against his muscled chest.

When he finishes the song, Matt is undressed and he kneels to kiss Simon all over as he removes his clothing. He murmurs, "Oh, you're so beautiful, Baby. You're so sexy. I want to suck your cock till you come in my mouth."

Elisa does the same to Tim and he feels powerless to cut off the illicit call. Elisa is blowing him in the sensuous way that he associates with Matty. His stoned brain insists that he just lie back and let the exquisite feeling overwhelm him.

Simon stops Matt and pulls out of his mouth. He asks almost shyly, "Matty? Will you fuck me? I want to bottom tonight."

Tim gasps with surprise as he hears his friend agree to fuck his husband. He frantically reaches for the phone and turns it off, feeling terribly guilty for intruding on such an intimate moment. He has never known Matty to be anything other than a bottom. He feels dizzy and confused for a moment, as he pictures a strong svelte Matt dominating his eager partner with his hot hard cock. 

Tim realizes Elisa is looking at him curiously. He moans, "Oh my love," and reaches out for her. He gasps, "I need to fuck you, Sweetheart. I love you so much."

Elisa thrills and melts under him as he slowly enters her. She raises her hips as she looks into his loving eyes. She breathes softly, "I love you, too, Tim DeKay. You're my husband, not Matty's, and I never want you to forget that."

"I never could," promises Tim as he enters her desperately. He enfolds her in his strong arms and draws her mouth to his for a long deep kiss, thrusting his tongue aggressively into her mouth and gently biting her lip. He reaches a hand between them to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples. He assures her, "You are my one true love, Elisa."

They move in perfect practiced harmony until Elisa cries out excitedly and rises under him, clutching his arms for support. She comes in successive waves of ecstasy that feel to her stoned mind like they will go on forever. Tears stream from her eyes as she kisses his face and neck, murmuring, "I love you so much, Tim. Oh, you make me feel so wonderful."

Tim pushes deeply into her and soon jerkily comes long and hard, crying, "Oh, oh, so good, so good. I love being inside of you."

They lay exhausted in each other's arms and Tim smiles guiltily as he imagines Matt and Simon doing the same. He realizes how much those two love each other more than he has ever really understood before and he's happy that Matt has found love, just as he has.

Matt takes his time making Simon comfortable under him, as they rarely switch positions. He understands that occasionally Simon feels a need to be owned and used in a submissive way that Matt knows very well. He enjoys taking the initiative to give his husband what he wants, knowing the marijuana they smoked is intensifying the experience for both of them.

Finally, Simon is overcome with sensation from his prostate, his asshole, his cock, his mouth and his whole body writhing under his husband's passion. He calls out, "Oh my love, my love! Oh, hold me tight. I love you so much. Ohhh...." 

As Simon collapses under him, Matt finishes with some final thrusts of his hips and grabs on tightly to Simon's shoulders as he comes in intense orgasmic spasms. He sighs deeply and falls to one side, pulling Simon in close to lie next to him. He whispers in his ear, "Baby, you are so very beautiful and you're mine. I'll never stop wanting you."

They enjoy lying quietly together until Simon finally gets up and goes to get a warm washcloth to wipe them off. He watches fondly as his beloved Matty drifts into sleep. He kisses his face lightly and cuddles up to sleep soundly with him until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _How Does It Feel?_  
>  https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gl4bRELFS7g


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, the happy couples snuggle languorously in bed for a little while before getting up. They dress warmly for another partial day of winter fun before they have to leave. Simon is the last one to come downstairs and he finds Matt having breakfast with Tim and Elisa. All four feel refreshed and relaxed after their sexy nights.

Matt's cheeks are pink and his pretty blue eyes flash with excitement when Tim suggests they spend the morning tubing instead of snowboarding. He replies excitedly, "Then we can still have time to soak in the hot tub once more before we have to leave!"

Simon and Elisa smile indulgently, but decide they would really rather ski than go tubing. They promise to be back in time to join the other two in the hot tub. As they watch them walk off to find their skis, Tim observes to Matt, "We might be the two luckiest guys in the world."

"And the happiest, too," Matt responds enthusiastically. "This weekend has really been so special, Tim. I'm glad it turned out that you were here too so our spouses could get more comfortable with each other."

"And with us, too," Tim nods knowingly. "And hell, we haven't sex that hot in years! Elisa was on fire."

"Well, you and I have had some pretty fun phone sex from time to time," Matt teases gently.

Tim blushes and nods uncomfortably. Matt asks with concern, "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Matty. It's just, well, last night, when we first got back to our rooms, you accidentally called my cellphone. Elisa and I heard you singing to Simon and telling him what you were going to do. I'm sorry. I cut the call off before you really did anything, but it was so sexy listening to you with Elisa," Tim confesses awkwardly.

Matt hums a little of _"How Does It Feel?"_ and laughs. He winks at Tim mischievously, "It was? Really?"

Tim says unsurely, "You're not upset? I mean we kind of violated your privacy, Matt."

"Actually, I heard you make a little moaning sound and I realized our phones were connected," Matt admits. "I would have disconnected before long if you hadn't done it."

Tim is staring at him, astonished by his honesty. He stammers, "You, you, you little slut! Shame on you! You could hear us too. You knew we were listening to you and getting all turned on."

Matt giggles and winks again. "Wait a minute, who was listening to whom? You two were pretty quiet. Who are you calling slutty?"

Tim bursts out laughing and agrees, "You're right. We're both a couple of phone sex pervs!" He gets serious and asks, "But does Simon know, too?"

Matt shakes his head and suggests, "Let's not tell him. He's so happy now. I don't want anything to upset him. He really does understand about us having phone sex, you know."

"I know he does. He's a remarkable man, Matty. I guess he realizes how much you love him. He knows I could never take you away from him," Tim says softly.

"You would never want to, Buddy. You and I both know that," Matt reminds him mildly. Then those devilishly blue eyes light up again as he challenges, "Come on! Let's go tubing! I'll race you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have never met Matt Bomer, Tim DeKay, Simon Halls or Elisa Taylor. No offense is intended. This is purely a work of imagination by a fan.


End file.
